


seeing stars.

by chocobrosvevo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All aboard the reylo trash spaceship, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mechanic!Rey, Reylo - Freeform, customer!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobrosvevo/pseuds/chocobrosvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Millenium Falcon brings two unlikely individuals together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Trash fic for my trash people. This is unbeta'd and posted out of the blue. Had to get it out of my system. Gonna go back on this every once in a while to fix my atrocious writing. uwu

"Unkar Plutt's," the sign read. Ben Solo looked around him. Its simple front did not serve its reputation justice. Although he supposed it was a part of its charm.

He should've never tried being stealthy at 10 in the evening.

He was literally seeing stars. And not those of the night sky kind. He couldn't believe how he was still conscious after taking a punch like that but he was. He supposed he had his father to thank for his thicker than usual skull.

Grasping his head, he reached up for something, anything, to haul him up. He was surprised when instead of encountering a tabletop, a hand—a feminine yet firm one—held his own and hoisted him up to stand.

Glancing around, he noted the numerous wrenches scattered across the table he had meant to grab. That would've been a wrong move had he reached for that. He didn't need a concussion along with the one he might have right now.

"Oh my goodness!" The owner of the hand had spoken. His vision was a bit blurry but he could clearly see the panic marring her otherwise incredibly stunning features. "I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were some creep—"

"I've been called many things in my life," He focused his eyes on the woman who had given him a hit he would most likely never forget. Petite, sandy hair along with a sandy complexion. She was attractive. Figures. "But creep is by far the least severe of them all. It's fine. I'm Ben, by the way."

She eyed him strangely but was relieved that he didn't take it too hard. The last thing she needed was a lawsuit. Her garage wouldn't survive it.

"Oh. Alright, then. Hello, Ben by the way, I'm Rey. I suppose I should welcome you to my garage now that I've punched the living lights out of you. Would you like something to drink?"

Alright, she was very attractive. "No, I'm fine." He paused, suddenly remembering his father's car parked directly outside the garage.

"I just need my dad's car checked," At this, Rey's face had visibly brightened. Kylo was sure her reaction wouldn't last as soon as she saw what he was talking about. "It's an old rustbucket though. I heard you were the best mechanic this side of town, might as well give it a shot."

"I'll give it a look-see then. Lead the way."

Gesturing for him to move ahead, she took that opportunity to really look at him. He was incredibly tall, a head of dark waves with an elegantly elongated face and a very aquiline nose. Rey thought he was extremely handsome. But that was a thought for another day.

  
Too busy with her thoughts, Rey had collided into a muscular back. Scratching her fortunately unbruised forehead and looking ahead, she did a double take. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Millenium Falcon. The car that finished the Kessel race in 12 seconds!

"No. Freaking. Way." She didn't want to take her eyes off the car but she needed to know. "Your dad is Han Solo?!"

"Unfortunately."

Rey ignored his reply and proceeded to practically worship the car. She touched the car with a grace one usually reserved for antiques and children. Ben found himself feeling oddly comfortable with that. She looked adorable fawning over his father's ancient machine. He supposed he wasn't mad now about his father asking him to get it fixed.

"It's not that bad. Give me a couple of days and I'll have her running as good as new in no time." She turned then expecting a nod or some sort of assertive reply but she was stunned to see him gazing at her in a peculiarly endearing way. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

As if snapping out of a spell, Ben focused his eyes on her and her voice. "I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted." He flashed her a sheepish smile then and Rey thought for sure that she was doomed.

"W-Well, you'll have to stop by in a few days so I can work on her. Just leave your number on the logbook and I'll call you so you can pick her up."

"I'll take you up on that then, Rey," He smirked at her. "I'm going to need your number though, for, y'know, caller ID purposes."

She thought that was a load of bullocks. But she'll bite. Something was telling her to give him a shot, or something, she guessed.

"That sounds good."

 

* * *

 

Unknown number: So, does dinner tomorrow sound good? -Ben

She grinned.

Rey: Definitely. :)

Who knew punching people landed you dates? 


End file.
